


I prefer the money

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crack sorta, Draco Malfoy Bashing, Flirty Harry Potter, Harry Potter gambles, Harry has a dagger, Harry is a Good Friend, Harry is a Little Shit, Harry likes money, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sirius is confussed, harry has a cat, harry has a cat called satan, harry hates tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry loves money. A lot. But despite his gambling tendencies, he also loves daggers and maybe made a deal with Satan or was that death who knows.
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Goblins & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Fred Weasley, Harry Potter & George Weasley, Harry Potter & Original Character(s), Harry Potter & Original House-Elf Character(s), Harry potter & Satan the cat, Harry potter & satan, House-Elves & Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom & Harry Potter, No Romantic Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alas, I would choose money](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229810) by [Icewolf2190](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icewolf2190/pseuds/Icewolf2190). 



Albus Dumbledore considers himself a humble man he really does but he was not ready for this...  
It had been 10 years since he has dropped harry off at his aunts and tonight was the night that he stepped through the doors of Hogwarts. He sighs as he looks at the memory his frown deepening.

* * *

  
It was a calm night, It was also the first of September and the night harry potter would come to Hogwarts. Currently Minerva was sorting the first years.

"Harry potter"

Dumbledore’s eyes widened in shock as he watched a leg step out of the crowd with calculated precision. A tapping echo of some heeled shoe rang in his ears, and he could hardly believe his eyes. Harry James Potter was not how anyone expected him to be. 

A young boy? man? he didn't really know anymore stepped out of the crowd he wore shiny leather shoes. A silky white button up shirt with a matching pair of a smooth black pants that fit around his waist perfectly. A black belt around the pants and a muggle like blazer that sat on his shoulders attached with a chain. Which made him think back to grindelwald. He shook his head as potter sat down.

“Hmmm, Mr Potter you have turned a lot of head tonight. Good job.” Hadrian chuckled at the Hat’s comment. 

"Thats what I plan to do my whole life Mr hat may I call you Dave?" He replies in his mind, eyeing the people in the room, and the murmurs spreading like fiendfyre among them. 

"No."

"Okay, thank you Dave" The hat now dubbed Dave did his own at shaking it's head.

"Hmmm... Where to put you... Cunning like no other, brave, honourable, and loyal until your last breath. You hunger for knowledge, but not in a way that Ravenclaws do.”

Hadrian hummed and replied "The Lions if you would Dave." The reason why was unsaid as he could see in his head. Playing the cards right. As he looked deeper into his mind Hadrian gambles a lot. Gryffindor would place him right where they expected him to be. So therefore, a lot of things could be revealed to him. Meanwhile, if he was placed elsewhere, plans for him and views around him would change. The boy needed a feel for how people thought of him...

“ GRYFFINDOR!!! ” The Hat roared, bowing to the Potter as he made his way to the red and gold table, a sly smirk came onto his face.

Silence before they all applauded and a pair of twins stood and danced, chanting “We got Potter!” Hadrian grinned and sat down next to the other first years. He glanced at them and nodded to them all in greeting. Though he kept looking at the pair of twins.

“Hadrian Potter, pleasure to meet you.” They gaped at him. 

* * *

  
Dumbledore sighed as he though back on the memory Harry Potter was not what anybody expected...

On the other side of the castle, a certain male sneezed as he played his 100th game of black jack of the night with the quidditch team and Lee.

Wood moaned "How do you keep beating us"

"Be thankful were not betting this time" Fred said to George who snorted "You can say that again."

Suddenly the painting opened Harry snapped his head around to see the other brother as the twins call Percy walk in. He look at them massaging his head "What are you doing up" Some muttered responses where heard. "Playing blackjack got a bit distracted sorry about that" Hadrian spoke up. He put his cards away. Then muttered to the twins "Pocker? Tomorrow morning?" They grin and nod then whisper back "Bring it on" He smirks. "Lets add bets this time.~" He look back as he started walking to the first year dormitory's.

He sighed as he walked out of the bathroom it was already 3am. So he wasnt going to get a lot of shut eye tonight. He heard one of his room mates. Whimpering? He sighed as he walked up to the bed and saw somebody tembling. "Hey mate you okay?" He whispered "O-oh I-I-I'm fine j-just a night mare" The boy said back. Hadrian nods. "So you probably already know but I am Hadrian Potter and you are?" He boy looked up "O-oh I'm N-Neville L-longbottom" I grin "Nice to meet you also good night." He says as he walks to his bed falling asleep as soon as he hit the pillow.

* * *

Hadrian woke up at exactly 6:30 feeling refreshed as ever. He got up and looked around he did his morning routne then he looked back at his watch 7:02am. He sighed thinking back to last night Neville Longbottom huh. He smirked. He swing the curtian open (which caused alot of noice) revelling the sunshine onto a sleeping boy face suddenly he jumped up at the sound "Get up loser your now my friend of sorts and no you cant say no plus you go to be presentable." Hadrian said to the poor boy. Said boy quickly got up and changed. Hadrian look at him "Any good with card games?" Neville shook his head "N-no n-not much," Hadrian hummed "Okay! Ill teach you but get rid of that stutter it will do you no good"

To say the least Hadrian dragged Neville to breakfast that day. He dropped down next to fred or was it george 1, 2, 3.... 23 freakles so it was george. He patted the seat next to him for Neville he shyly took the seat. "So fella I know I said Pocker but hear me out" He flicked his wrist and a card box came out and he put it in the middle. "Boom uno with bets." Neville look uncertain "So what is uno... exactly" A 5th year said Hadrian grinned "Ill show you" so for most of breakfast they played uno money going around the table (Mostly to hadrian) and even neville joined in. Outsideds noticed the tention with Hadrian and looked the otherway though nobody else notice this. 

A cough broke Fred first victory dance, Professer McGonagall standing there with a glare "sorry Professer" Fred said sitting down "No Worries Mr weasly here are your schedules" she said handing them out. "And next time dont play card game at the dining table," taking the pack of cards. Hadrian rolled his eyes looking at the schedules and groaned. "So charms first" Neville said hoping to strive up a convisation Hadrians hums sliding out a new deck "One last game" One of the twin chuckles while the other Sighs. 

"Always" "got" "to" "have" "a" "deck" "some" "where" "Hadrian" "aye." 

They said that in a way with no pauses it was terifying.

"Smirk smirk I dont know do I~" He said practially purring.

Wood chimed in "Did you just say smirk smirk... and purr?"

Hadrian rolled his eyes "Yip yip I did" He stood up "Neville where going now bye bye" He said walking away Neville at his side looking still a bit nervious. He patted him "There there you just got to belive in yourself" Neville looked confussed "W-what" He just simply smiled "Beliving is the most powerful boost somebody could give so beliving in on self not only brings out the true you and your true strenth having friends who support you will make it even more better." Suddenly he went very serious "And you should get your own wand that one will not do you any good ask one of the teachers they'll take you to get a wand remember the wand chooses the wizard that a saying that old timer said anyway see you in class~" Hadrian walked off leaving a confussed neville standing there moving his finger over his farthers wand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrys first week or so

Harry's classes progressed much slower than he could hope. Except he knew how to perform all the simple first-year spells and thus his teachers were torn between thinking he was a prodigy and thinking he was somehow cheating. (He couldn't put it pass him himself either.)

Defense Against the Dark Arts was a little different, though. 

The minute Quirrell's back was turned to write on the chalkboard, Harry felt some thru pain in his scar (or well semi-familiar; has been feeling it a few time through the years after all) and he put his hand on his forehead and yelped.

"E-e-everything all r-right, M-Mr. P-P-P-Potter?" Quirrell asked.

"Your turban makes my scar hurt," Harry said bluntly.

"W-what?" Quirrell asked, looked panicked.

The rest of the class just laughed, clearly not believing him. But, he supposed that was better than them deciding he was crazy. In fact, maybe if he set it up like this now, there wouldn't be that Rita Skeeter fiasco when she found out about his dreams.

"You heard me," Harry told him. "So I would appreciate it if you could not have your turban completely facing me as I think that would be more conducive to my learning environment."

Harrys eyes narrowed at the teacher and decided he didn't like Quirrell anymore.

* * *

  
Finally came the day he was most looking forward to: First-year Potions!

He regretted thinking that as soon as he entered the class.

"Ah, yes," were Snape's first words to them. "Harry Potter. Our new – celebrity."

"It's Hadrian" he swore he saw his eye twitch. "What Potter" 

He put on a deadpant expression "It Hadrian sir Hadrian Potter and is that your way for asking for a autograph" he took his glare as a no. Neville next to him shrunk under his glare.

"Potter!" Snape's voice was loud. Too loud. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood."

"Draught of Living Death," Harry replied matter-of-factly.

"Which is?" Snape trying to get him to add more.

"Professor, I'm not entirely sure why you're asking me questions to which you don't know the answer but I'm pleased to inform you that I, am a first year, how could I know that it is a very powerful sleeping potion that makes it appear that you're dead."

"Well, I suppose everyone gets lucky once, something that you'd know plenty about, Potter…" Snape muttered distractedly.

Harry stared. "Um, Mister? Did you just compare me getting a potions answer to correct to Voldemort attempting to brutally murder me after brutally murdering my Mum and Dad?"

Snape started, realizing he'd spoken aloud. "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"In the potions cupboard?" Harry suggested.

Snape's eyes flashed with anger. "Potter!"

"What? You can't actually expect me to go out, find a goat, and extract a bezoar from its stomach…can you?" At this, Harry looked a bit scared; he had no doubt that Snape could very well expect that of Harry. Especially if he continued to provoke him like this.

"What's the difference between monkshood and Wolfsbane?" Snape fired off another question.

"It's not very nice to try and trick me, sir," Harry said. "And I know full well that they're the same plant. Although why they go by two different names, well, three if you count aconite, is beyond me."

"I suppose you qualify as competent, Potter," Snape said grudgingly, completely ignoring the fact that first years should not be expected to memorize their textbooks on the first day.

Apart from that the lesson went great Hadrian and Neville worked toghever great and they were no attempts on peoples lifes. (Well apart from malfoy but draco dosent count)

* * *

  
Hadrian sighed as he slipped into the middle of the twins. "School sucks why do we have to attend... Oh right the fucking law!" He groans slamming his head on the tabel gaining more attention. Suddenly a black cat apparense on his head. "oooo whos that hadrian?" Fred said, petting the cat. He lifts the cat of his head "meet satan" His eyes open and they are deep red with black lines. "Seems like it," George said shrinking down. At the gaze of the cat.

Hadrian placed him down and pinched one of the cats cheeks. "He makes a perfect bodyguard. He's a mix of a grim and some kind of cat they think but meh." "Dame." Fred muttered Neville took the moment to slide down next to fred "Hey Hadrian, Fred George..." He glares at the cat "Satan..." Hadrian grinned at him "Satan and Neville are not on good terms at the moment" The twins nod. 

Hadrian the pulled out some cards "Gold fish anybody?~"

* * *

  
The flying lesson went well. Neville almost messed up multipul times but didnt hurt himself to badly!

Harry looked over in time to see Neville's broom take off. He was rising pretty quickly and Harry tensed, waiting for him to fall. When he did, Harry quickly and silently cast a cushioning charm. There was a loud thump as Neville hit the ground, but overall he seemed to be okay. Of course, try telling that to Madame Hooch, who insisted on taking him to the Hospital Wing anyway.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the Hospital Wing! You leave these brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come along, dear," she said and guided him back into the building.

"Oh please," Harry said, wondering how he could have possibly believed that last time. "The worst we'll get is a detention."

Malfoy burst into laughter when he was sure that Madame Hooch was out of earshot. "Did you see his face, the great lump?"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Parvati snapped.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" asked Pansy. "Never thought you'd like fat little cry babies, Parvati."

"To be fair, it's not like he was crying," Harry pointed out. "I don't think he was even hurt."

"How could he not be hurt? He fell thirty feet," Lavender reminded him.

"True," Harry nodded. "But it's not like he hasn't fallen from great heights before without getting injured."

"Look!" Malfoy exclaimed, spotting Neville's Remembrall and rushing forward to pick it up. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

"I swear," Harry said, somewhat annoyed. "What is it with you and that thing? I'm sure if you really want one that badly, your father can buy you one."

Malfoy flushed. "I do not want one!"

"Coulda fooled me…" Harry muttered. "Because it seems like you keep stealing Neville's because you're jealous that you don't have an awesome magical mood ring."

Draco looked confused at the end of Harry's statement, but quickly rallied. "Nonsense, I just think that it's an affront to proper wizards when someone from such an old family has to rely on those."

"Um, pardon me," Hermione spoke up. "But what do you mean by 'old family.' Aren't all families equally old?"

"Well, yes," Draco admitted reluctantly. "But I meant old Pureblood wizard family."

"Just checking."

"So you hope to cure Neville of his reliance on this (which, given he got it this morning, isn't exactly an issue) by doing what, exactly?" Harry asked.

"Destroying it," Draco replied promptly.

"The sad thing is, you probably are trying to help him in a rather twisted way," Harry remarked. "I probably can't force you not to destroy it, but we could bet on who gets it."

"What kind of bet?" Malfoy asked, intrigued.

"Seeker competition," Harry explained. "We could give the Remembrall to someone and then have them throw it and whichever one of us catches it wins and gets to do what they like with it."

"And if no one catches it?" Malfoy asked.

Harry shrugged. "Then it'll shatter, won't it?"

"You're on," Draco agreed and he dropped it.

Harry and Draco, both on rather pathetic brooms, raced neck and neck to be the first to catch it. Draco didn't really want to catch the Remembrall, per se, as much as prevent Harry from catching it and his pride wouldn't let him do anything less than his best. Finally, half a foot from the ground.

"Nice flying," Harry complimented, knowing that losing in front of all of their classmates was likely to put Malfoy in a bad mood and make him say or do something stupid.

"Thanks," Malfoy said grudgingly. "You too."

"HARRY POTTER AND DRACO MALFOY!" Professor McGonagall screeched.

Malfoy looked a little green as the Transfiguration Professor continued to yell at them.

"-how dare you-might have broken your neck-"

"Well, unless it killed me instantly, I'm sure that Madame Pomfrey could fix it right up," Harry said like it was a day to day thing. "Although it's nice to know that you care."

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make Neville into a quirky but responsible type  
> Also I will probally do longer chapter next time its 3:30am and idk why im writing


End file.
